scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:That's Snow Ghost
Does the ghost of the Yeti need to be listed? I mean, is this something that needs its own page? And is this something that needs to be done for Morgan Moonscar (because he's also a zombie, too)? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 09:38, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :Fu Lan Chi said: "But I have not seen the last of him, for his ghost returned..." (or something like that). He was very young at that time, so I'm sure it wasn't Mr. Greenway in the disguise that time. I thought it has to be mentioned. Igor2000 (talk) 17:02, April 13, 2015 (UTC) ::I understand. Maybe a forward slash should be on the Yeti to show that they're one and the same. But it still doesn't answer my other questions that have been stirred up because of this. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 18:33, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, I don't know about Morgan Moonscar (because I've watched Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island only once), but errr... yes, I think the Ghost of the Yeti should be another page. I hope this answered your questions. Oh, and about Morgan the Pirate; was he shown in the flashback (when the Werecats were talking about the past)? Igor2000 (talk) 18:58, April 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::Only once? Good to know, thanks for the reply. And yes, Morgan was shown, all the way up to when they got their revenge. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 19:19, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::I thought so. Then yes, I would make a page Morgan McCrite for the deceased character and Morgan McCrite (zombie) for the undead character. Eh, buy the way, is there a problem if I watched the SD on Zombie Island only once? Igor2000 (talk) 19:24, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::With the "one and the same point"; from my interpretation I'm not sure they are, as Fu seems convinced in his flashback that the "yeti" was genuine, yet the snow ghost obviously isn't (and is supposed to be the dead form) ::::: :::::19:58, April 13, 2015 (UTC) @Igor2000 No problem. I was just using it to make conversation. But usually most people that have seen it, is usually more than once, considering it's an old movie. @RavenclawDBS The real Yeti and its ghost being one and the same. The Snow Ghost was based on the ghost. It's entirely possible that the story was made up, but there's nothing to say it didn't happen.-- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 20:12, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :Fu Lan Chi wasn't a villain, so there's a very little chance that he made up the story (since the innocent people in Scooby-Doo almost never lie), so if the story is true, (in my opinion) there have to be three different seperate pages (Yeti, Ghost of the Yeti and the Snow Ghost). Igor2000 (talk) 20:22, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :Apologies, I thought Fu felt he'd killed the Yeti (shown in the flashback), and that he considered the Snow Ghost to be the Ghost of the Yeti, rather than two separate entities, I'd assumed it was two names for the same thing rather than three separate characters. : 09:56, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :@Igor2000 Yeah, since he turned out to be innocent, his story can be seen as basically 100% reliable; I think Velma doesn't believe him because he's an old man. If he had been the culprit, then his story wouldn't have been true, since he could've used that as a cover for his own smuggling. :@RavenclawDBS Well, yeah, that's what I'm saying. If Fu Lan had already called the ghost, the Snow Ghost, then there wouldn't be so much confusion. If the ghost had been real, then it would be two characters. But since it's fake, then becomes three. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 12:28, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :I may have to watch the ep again the, as I didn't think Fu had seen The Snow Ghost, only the "alive Yeti"; he was just calling The Snow Ghost (as the gang called it) "the ghost of the Yeti" (much like "Father Christmas" and "Santa" are the same). 13:24, April 14, 2015 (UTC) ::He did see the ghost of the Yeti, that's why he lives where he does now. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 13:30, April 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, and I thought what he'd seen was what everyone else called The Snow Ghost, rather than "The Ghost of the Yeti" and "The Snow Ghost" being two separate beings. 13:38, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :::I see; I think I got lost (I might still be lost, unless the following proves otherwise). He probably thinks the Snow Ghost is still out there, trying to get him. I don't imagine that anyone cared to tell him otherwise. If the story was true, then the ghost is probably trying to find him, anyway. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 14:26, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Another topic In the Notes/trivia article it says that this is the first episode when the villain tried to kill one of the protagonists. I don't know if this is really true. The villains in Decoy for a Dognapper pushed Scooby-Doo locked up in a crate in a handcar. If the gang hadn't rescued Scooby, he would have probably crashed into the train and fallen down the bridge. Do you know what I mean? Igor2000 (talk) 20:28, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :I do. I think in this episode, it was the first time a monster tried to do away with them in extreme violence, or at least the most extreme it's ever been. I could be wrong, but this is pretty early on. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 21:56, April 13, 2015 (UTC) White stuff I think the "white stuff" would (while not explicit) be flour. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 15:18, April 14, 2015 (UTC)